Fire for Frozen Hearts -- Revised
by Phena and Terra
Summary: An angst-laced little songfic featuring the least angsty character of them all. Resubmitted because of font problems (bad font demons! *smack*)


_Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters in here, except for the nameless girl. All the rest belong to whoever owns "Slayers." Neither do we own the song "Iris" (duh! As if we'd be writing fanfics if we owned a hit song :). That belongs to the Goo-Goo Dolls and whoever owns them._

  


_Authors' notes_: _This is a weird lil' fic from whatever corner of our minds holds sappy romance novels and missing socks. It's not our first written, by any means. Just the first we've ever bothered to publish. So come on, bolster our fragile new-author egos! It might be part of a larger fic someday, if we live that long. Guess it depends on whether ya'll like the idea or not. Enjoy!_

  


**Fire for Frozen Hearts**

  


**And I'd give up forever to touch you, ~ **

  


Zelas glared at the freezing heap that was her General Priest-- curled into a ball, shivering. . ._ helpless_. . . her elegant face twisted in disgust 

  


**~'Cause I know you would feel me somehow. ~**

  


"Throw it in its room, stripped. No assistance."

  


A small, rather stupid monster next to the throne piped up, B-but Master, without attention, he won't-- Zelas casually snapped the creature's head from its spine. 

  


"If it cannot be strong enough to survive, then it is of no use to me. If it dies, it deserves to die."

  


**~You're the closest to heaven that I'll' ever be. . .~ **

  


A pair of green eyes narrowed dangerously as Xellos was dragged away. An arrogant mage-demon smirked. Looks like the master's favorite toy has lost her interest."

  


The woman behind the eyes growled. is **not** a Moments later she stormed out of the throne room, leaving a servant to grumble about the new stain on the carpet. 

  


~**And I don't want to go home right now. ~**

  


Xellos was tossed like a discarded candy wrapper onto the floor of his personal chambers, naked save for the vivid bruises covering him from neck to knees. Some told of magic imposed frostbite . . . most testified to the guards' "assistance."

  


**~All I can taste is this moment. ~**

  


Twin doors slammed, shutting him in the dark room alone. The frost ate away at his body as he surrendered to unconsciousness.

  


~**And all I can breathe is your life. ~**

  


One door creaked open, just enough to allow one slim figure entrance, as the hearth sprang into mage born flame. The figure pulled a thick coverlet over the General's battered body. Firelight brought out the flame tints in her hair as she knelt beside him.

  


**~And sooner or later it's over. . .~**

  


Her eyes misted over when she realized exactly how serious his condition truly was. His skin was like ice, the blue tinting his extremities slowly spreading over the rest of him. 

  


**~I just don't want to miss you tonight. ~**

  


She blinked hard, several times. He didn't need tears! He needed heat. . . the fire would char him. . . magic would speed the frost. . . A sob of despair nearly broke from her throat. _What am I supposed to do?_ She trailed her fingertips over his cheek. . . and watched as it regained a bit of color._ Body heat. . _.

  


**~And I don't want the world to see me, ~**

  


She slipped under the coverlet and pressed against his back. One arm went over his left shoulder, the other around the right side of his waist, holding him steady with hands clasped on his chest, over his heart.

  


**~'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. ~**

  


"I'm disobeying a direct order, Sensei, she whispered, even though he probably didn't even know she was there. But. . . you always did say I was trouble, ne? Like Lina-obaasan from the very start.

  


**~ When everything's made to be broken. . .~**

  


Taking a small liberty, she pressed her forehead against his neck. Closing her eyes, she thought with all her strength, as if to burn the message into her teacher's mind. _Don't you **dare **die on me, Xellos!_

  


**~I just want you to know who I am. ~**

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


**~ And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. . . .~**

  


Xellos started at the far wall of his chambers, his mind trying to sort out the disturbing situation. None of it made sense! 

  
The demonsbane frost that should have been his death was ebbing away. But how? He had not had the strength to fight it off himself, and there were no White mages in his master's realm. 

  


His master. . . 

  


Even after nearly twelve centuries of absolute loyalty, his master did not care whether he lived or died. _If it cannot be strong enough to survive, then it is of no use to me. _

  


**~Or the moment of truth in your lies. . .~**

  


And now, his student was sleeping peacefully, pressed up against his back. And he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

  


~**When everything feels like the movies. . .~**

  


This frightened him.

  


**~Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive. ~**

  


He shifted slightly, deciding to first cope with his master's apathy for his wounds before tackling the rest.

  


**~And I don't want the world to see me. ~ **

  


The young woman behind him tightened her grip slightly, and then loosened it.

  


**~'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. ~**

  


He smiled grimly, a bit of his usual sarcasm returning. "Hmm, I guess you don't want me thinking of her right now. Feh. You have no idea what a baka mazoku you've followed."

  


**~When everything's made to be broken. . .~**

  


_I should get up, get dressed, before she awakes. _Almost like an answer, she sighed, warm breath trailing over his shoulder. 

  


**~I just want you to know who I am. . .~**

  


_Maybe. . . maybe I'll stay right here, for a few minutes. Just a little bit longer. _

  


**~I just want you to know who I am. . .~**

  


_just. . . a little. . . _

  


His eyes shut of their own accord as he drifted peacefully into sleep.

  


**~I just want you to know who I am. ~**


End file.
